This invention relates generally to a tool sharpener and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sharpener for sharpening feed chopping knives.
Heretofore, there have been various prior art sharpeners for feed chopping knives and lawnmower blades.
One type of sharpener includes a sharpening stone mounted in a housing. The housing is spring biased laterally for holding the stone in position for shapening the knives. This type of arrangement allows lateral movement of the stone when a foreign object becomes trapped between the stone and the knives. By allowing the stone to move laterally the elongated length of the stone is susceptible to breakage.
Another type of sharpener used in lawnmowers includes a sharpening stone having a spring biasing means for continuously applying tension on the stone against the cutter blades. By applying continuous tension on the cutting stone excessive wear is caused on the cutting blades and wear and breakage on the sharpening stone.
None of the prior art sharpeners disclose a sharpener for accurately sharpening and truing feed chopping knives and controlling the wear and breakage of the sharpening stone as herein described.